Can i dance for you?
by zephy rose
Summary: It was panther who suggested taking dance lessons to help with football but no one excepted Sena would take a class like this and now it graduation time


hello all (waves)

this is my 3 story so i think i'm getting better all the time but who knows right so read and review please.

warning this is un Betta so any spelling and grammar mistakes i made well?... you were warned

"" means speaking

() means my thought's

means texts

**I don't own eyeshiel21 or who framed roger rabbit **i'm just saying

also i'm rating this T for now only due to Hiruma potty mouth and love of the f word

****************************Closer**************** *****************************

Everyone knows dancing is a great way to improve your balance and flexibility. And in the world of football you need both, but it was a surprise to Sena when he happened to ask Panther one day after they met the first time ." How can I improve on my running?". After scratching beneath his headband and thinking for a bit. The only Answer Panther could come with was "dancing will help"he said with a silly grin. "It will improve your balance and make you flexible". Looking at panther with a look of surprise and maybe a little bit disbelieving Sena could only think that was the most unfootball like answer Panther have come up with. So keeping that in the back of his mind all threw their death march and when he got back from America, Sena found himself one weekend after practice standing outside of the local community center looking at what free dance classes were available. And imagine too this shy little guy horror the only dance class available at that time wasn't ballet or tap or Japanese folk dancing but new from America **Pole dancing classes. **And in reading about the class he found out a few things

**1)it Strips Away The Pounds**

**2)Builds and Tones Muscle**

**3)Increases Your Flexibility**

**4)It can Boosts Your Confidence**

**Wow Sena thought it can do all that? "Maybe it can help me" he thought. So while blushing bright red Sena walked toward where the class was just starting.**

**(dance studio #4) **

**Opening the door to the dance studio Sena looked in to the class and as excepted the class was filled with women from collage age to house wives all acting nervous but excited about what to come. And standing toward the front of the class was their instructor, at first glance you could tell she was an American she was on the tall side 5'9 and thin but curvy with vibrant red hair (kinda like Jessica Rabbit from who framed Roger Rabbit). Noticing Sena she gave a welcoming smile and said "come on in honey we wont bite and boys are welcome to learn too. Smiling at the women with the last of his fear melting away with her smile. Sena steps in and joins the rest of the class. Now addressing the rest of the class the women says in a strong voice but with a bit of a ascent "Welcome all too striping 101" ,that give the class a bit of the giggles and once it died down the woman went on "Hi all my name miss Heidi and I have been teaching pole dancing and burlesque for the past 15 years back in the states but this is my first class in Japan so lets take care of each other OK?" Now stepping toward the class Miss Heidi went on to say," now I know we all have our reasons for taking this class but the one thing I want you all to remember when you get right down to it pole dancing is about confidence. When your confident then being sexy is no problem. Witch is the second point about pole dancing is your dancing to turn someone on, to tease them to make them think they can have you but at the same time making sure that no they can't touch" Looking down at Sena she smiled and the went on to say "My hope is with this class that by the end you all will be able to dance in front of others with no shame and knowing that when your looked upon your the ones holding the power." Clapping her hands together now then lady's and gentelman lets begin by stretching .**

**( Time skip to 2days before team japan leaves for America )**

**"****Hiruma" Sena asked softly of his team captain one day just before there practice started "can I ask a huge favor from you"Hiruma looking up at the never before heard tone in Sena voice and seeing the half afraid half pleading in Sena big brown eyes was tempted to tease him like normal but he then sighed and said "yea shrimp what do you need ?" Taking a few steps away from Hiruma looking very nervous Sena asked first "um-mm do you know what I've been doing ever Wednesday for the past 3 months?" Raising a eyebrow and cackling a bit at that question, "you mean those stripper classes you been taking yea I know what about them?" while it didn't surprise Sena that he did know he did find it shocking that Hiruma didn't say anything about it for months. "How come you didn't say anything?" he blurted out. Giving that grin that been know to make people pee their pants Hiruma then said "oh I thought about it don't get me wrong, I got enough fucking blackmail material on you with just those pictures of you buying any wearing high heels but then I saw how those classes were improving your game I decide to keep quite about it." Hearing this Sena let out a quite sigh of relief, Hiruma need for information and blackmail has just made what he going to ask a whole lot easier. So turning back toward Hiruma Sena looking straight into Hiruma eyes and gathering his courage Sena said in a shaky voice " I need to perform tonight or tomorrow for you and the rest of our team both the devil bats and team japan concerned it a final ." Hiruma for a while just looked at Sena and you could tell he was thinking about it then one of the biggest evil grins Sena ever seen appeared over Hiruma face "I'll help you with this." Hiruma said "It will be fucking priceless to see everyone faces,give me till after school today and ill have the details all worked out for you." And with that Hiruma walked away cackling all the way.**

**(that same day at lunch)**

**Sena was sitting that afternoon in the school cafeteria with Monta and the Ha Ha brothers eating his Benito when his cell's message tone went off, with his Onigiri still in his mouth he went to pick up his phone seeing that it was a message from Hiruma the Onigiri fell out of his mouth and getting up with out making any excuses to his friends he left to go read the message in private. hey fucking shrimp it on for tonight show starts at 9:00 be at the harlequin club at 8:00 ,be sure to tell your instructor. We will be telling the team's that it for a little per celebration party before our trip and don't worry I know it for men only After reading that message Sena then sent a text to miss Heidi telling her what's to come and could she come watch and help him get ready? Sena's emotions went from mildly nervous to down right excited and scared . He then spent the rest of the school day and afternoon practice checking his watch waiting for the time to come when he could perform.**

**(little before 8:00 outside of the Harlequin club)**

**Sena was waiting for miss Heidi outside of the club feeling almost sick to his stomach with nervous butterfly's when miss Heidi showed up with a large duffel bag that he knew held his costume and makeup . Taking a deep breath Sena walked up to her and with a small bow and a thank you for helping me they both walked in to the club.**

**(45 minutes later in a couple limos out side of the club) **

**"****OI Hiruma!" Jumonji exclaimed when everyone step out of there limos. "You do know this is a strip club right"? Stopping and giving Jumonji a yea so what of it look over his shoulder Hiruma then said as he was walking threw the doors of the Harlequin like he own it "come on the entertainment starts soon you don't want to miss that now do you?" So while some hung back with red faces from embarrassment, others like Agon and Marco had no problems walking in to the darkly lit club. Inside of the club like it name suggested it was done in shades of green velvet with bronze metal accents all thew the club with a long curved lighted in green neon bar along one wall with the stage running down the center with little tables spaced threw out the whole floor, and the DJ booth and the private rooms along the other. **

**With Hiruma taking a seat at the bar he turned to look at everyone and with a evil smile said" have a seat losers and order what ever you want to drink this is a celebration and a graduation tonight so enjoy"! When Hiruma finished that little speech as if by magic ( but we all know it was planed) the lights went out and the stage light came on bathing the stage in a soft white glow. Then the music started with a thumping bases almost like a human heart beat when it getting excited, and with a puff of fog a human shape appeared , when the fog cleared to everyone surprise it was Sena. But not like any Sena anyone seen before, where the old Sena was this shy timid thing. The new Sena dressed in what looked like black vinyl short shorts and black garters with black knee high boots and ruby red fishnet stockings with a matching red top that only went down to his navel. Who was dancing before them was bold, wanton, even sexy in his movements. **

**With this Sena strutting toward the center of the stage where the pole was. All eyes were on him like never before where in a game the looks were all about catching him to get the ball, these looks felt more like if they were to catch him he would be the prize. And with that realization that his teacher was right there is power in the dance. So with a do you want this boys type grin Sena took the pole in both of his hands and with a graceful but powerful swing he was around the pole and off toward the other side dancing closer to the stage. Looking down on to his team mates Sena then strutted closer to the stage while at the same time teasing the boys in front of him by snapping open his shirt and slowly lowering to the floor. Then giving Marco a smack and no you can't touch while dropping his shirt on Gaou lap. Sena was once again across the stage leaning against the pole his hips thrusting out with the beat. As his hands were sliding down his naked chest to the button on his shorts then giving Kakei a grin as his fingers undid his fly causing several nose bleeds in the processes. As his shorts came off with a shimmy of his hips the shorts slide down those oh so wonderful legs of his. Now the only thing he was wearing was a little red g-string and boots. And with a lick of his lips Sena was once again grabbing the pole but this time instead of swinging around he brought his body closer as if he was going to lick the pole. Then hooking one leg around the pole he swung around the pole as the lights went out. And when the lights came on a few seconds later Sena was going leaving his team mates howling like wolves wanting him back and Hiruma and Miss Heidi just grinning proudly. **

**Authors note's **

the song sena was dancing to was "closer" by nine inch nails you can find on you tube i recommended the uncencered version.

I'm thinking of writing a part two where someone going to get a lap dance by sena so if you have any ideas or thought who should get it let me know


End file.
